


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by SumthinClever



Series: Wireless Festive Minifest 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dressing Up As Santa Claus, Kid Fic, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: When Scorp goes to spy on Santa, he finds something else beside the tree.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Wireless Festive Minifest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051292
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2020





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for the Wireless Festive Minifest 2020  
> Song inspiration: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Scorpius crept down the stairs, intent on watching Santa deliver his family’s presents. They’d made ornaments for their tree and Daddy used his wand to make pretty streamers line the bannisters and doorways of the Manor. They baked cookies for Santa and Papa helped him decorate them with icing. Scorpius may have eaten one or two, but Papa told him Santa wouldn’t mind and wouldn’t put him on the Naughty List. Daddy said he’d hex Santa if he tried, but Papa shushed him.

They set out the cookies with a glass of milk so Santa would have a fresh-ment while he did his busy present delivery. He had to go round the whole world in one night! Scorpius knew how often he needed a snack just from lessons and playing all day. He hoped Santa would take a break here.

Papa and Daddy read him a Christmas bedtime story of how Santa magics himself down the chimley of people’s houses and leaves their gifts under the tree and then disappears back up. But they didn’t have a chimley, so Papa said he’d probably just apparate in.

They’d left Scorp in bed and told him that by the time he woke, Santa would have come and gone and he’d have presents under the tree, but Scorpius wanted to see for himself. Maybe he’d even speak to Santa!

After he tiptoed down the second set of stairs and got to the landing of the grand staircase, Scorpius peeked over the railing down to the entryway to see if he could spy Santa. And he could! There was Santa, right in Scorpius’ own house!

But he wasn’t alone or placing presents under the tree. Instead, Scorpius saw Santa standing in the archway with Daddy. Daddy’s long, blond hair was loose and Santa’s hand was trailing through it. Daddy was smiling softly at Santa, and Scorpius thought Santa might have been smiling, too, but his long, white beard was covering his mouth.

Daddy reached his hand up and gently tugged on Santa’s beard, and then his hand disappeared beneath it. By the way Santa laughed, Scorp thought Daddy may have been tickling Santa’s chin. Daddy often tickled Papa like that, and Santa had a laugh just like Papa’s! Scorpius thought Papa would be happy to see Daddy being so playful with Santa. Papa always liked it when Daddy laughed.

Santa looked up to the little plant with the red ribbon hanging from the archway. Daddy looked up, too, and rolled his eyes after he saw it. That little plant kept popping up all over the house over Papa and Daddy. Papa always got a weird smile when it showed up, and Daddy always rolled his eyes, but they always kissed after seeing it.

This time was no different with Daddy and Santa. They kissed! Right there in the entryway! Oh, if only Papa could have seen. What a laugh they would have had! Papa loved to see Daddy so happy.

Santa brought his other hand up and they reached deep into Daddy’s hair as they kissed. Papa did that a lot! Santa was a lot like Papa, except for the funny clothes and long beard, of course. Scorpius would have to tell Papa how much Santa was like him. Scorp thought Papa would like that.

“Alright, Potter,” Daddy said, stepping back from Santa. “Back to work before Scorpius rises. You know he’s unlikely to sleep the entire night.” Scorpius was both excited and confused to learn that Santa shared one of their last names. Maybe they were related to Santa! He’d have to ask Daddy in the morning.

Santa laughed his Papa laugh once more. “Too right,” he confirmed. He grabbed a couple cookies off the table and ate them and drank down the milk. And then he summoned his big red bag and began pulling out wrapped gifts and placing them under the tree, just like Papa and Daddy said he would. 

“Alright, Draco. One more for the road,” Santa teased.

Daddy rolled his eyes again, but he was smiling. He stepped forward once more and kissed Santa harder this time. “Now go _away_ , Potter,” Daddy told him.

Santa smiled wide enough for Scorpius to see his teeth before grabbing his empty bag and vanishing on the spot.

Scorpius smiled and crept back up the stairs to his room.

He couldn’t _wait_ to tell Papa about this!


End file.
